Getting Off On You, Getting Off On Me
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: Voyeurism wasn't something Harry had ever wanted to participate in. However, his hand is tipped as someone else decides to sneak a peek first. HP/DM, post Hogwarts. Ye be warned!


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor the title of the song _I Get Off_. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made.

**A/N: **Hello there my lovely readers! It's been a bit since I've posted any good 'ol smut, so I figured I would reward you all with a one-shot I wrote today. The title and premise for the story come from the song _I Get Off_ by Halestorm. Go find it and listen to it; it's an awesome song, and it inspired some lovely boy love!

**WARNING:** Explicit Harry/Draco smut! Turn back if you've not the stomach for such things!

* * *

**Getting Off On You, Getting Off On Me**

If he'd just put his foot down and said bloody no, none of this would be happening. If he'd not drawn his wand and cursed that bloody prat Malfoy until his head spun, he'd still have a bedroom door. If Snape wasn't such a pretentious bastard, Harry wouldn't be in such a precarious position.

It was hot, _very_ hot, in the stupid old rickety safe house, and the sheets were damp with sweat and humid air so thick you had to chew through it before you could breath. Harry was very tempted to peel off the last of his soaked clothing, his boxers, but that meant sleeping in the nude, and he wasn't about to sleep starkers when he had no door for privacy.

On top of feeling like he was being baked alive, his cock was throbbing painfully, straining against the material of his boxers. Stuck in a tiny house with two other men and little to no privacy didn't leave much time to take care of urges, especially since their showers were timed and charmed to turn icy cold if they took too long.

With a sudden stroke of inspiration, and a flinch at the wording of his thoughts, Harry grabbed up the musty duvet he had kicked from the bed earlier in the night, and used his wand to secure it to the door frame, giving himself at least enough privacy to get his kit off and sleep a little more comfortably. He realized if he cast a silencing charm on the blanket as well, he might be able to get away with dealing with his erection as well, but he wasn't sure he was quite desperate enough for all that.

After pulling his boxers off and lying in bed for ten minutes, his hot cock poking up towards his belly, Harry could ignore it no longer. He snatched up his wand and cast a silencing charm at the duvet, flicked his wand aside, and took himself in hand, groaning at the contact of his sweat slicked palm against his burning cock.

Each stroke was like pure torture and ecstasy all in one. As uncomfortably hot, sticky and sweaty as he was, Harry could ignore all of that for the blazing pleasure that shot through his body with every twist and jerk. He reached down with the other hand, rolling his swollen bollocks in his hands and let out a moan as they clenched and threatened to spill themselves. Knowing he was on the cusp of orgasm, Harry suck two fingers into his mouth to slick them, then reach down, probing his own entrance open with a gasp of shuddering pleasure. Just as he thought he was about to explode, Harry heard what sounded like a muffled grunt, and his motions stilled.

He sat up, summoning his wand to his hand and pointing it at the heavy duvet tacked up to the door frame. Someone was there, he could feel it, and he had heard them. His anger surged past any feeling of mortification and he jumped out of bed and swept the duvet aside, only to find that no one was there. He turned and looked down the hall, but there was no one to be seen.

Cursing his own paranoia and still unsatisfied libido, Harry stalked back into his room, let the duvet fall, and threw himself back on his bed, grabbing his cock and giving it three hard tugs, coming hard all over his hand and stomach. He flicked a cleaning spell over himself as his breathing calmed down to a normal pace, and wiped the sweat from his brow before turning on his side, smacking his pillow into submission, and tried to sleep.

H~D

The next morning at the small table in the corner of the dreary kitchen, Snape, Harry and Draco ate their breakfast in silence. That's how it usually was; silence, glaring, huffing, yelling, swearing, and then hiding in separate rooms until the next meal. This morning, however, proved a slight change in the routine.

Usually by the middle of breakfast, Draco would have sneered and provoked Harry into an argument, but this morning, Draco wouldn't even meet the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry was curious as to what was eating the Slytherin, but he didn't say anything, content to have his breakfast uninterrupted by snarling accusations and insults.

"Have you had any other dreams, Potter?" Snape asked, holding a cup of steaming tea to his lips as he waited for Harry to answer. Harry had been afraid of that question coming up, but at least he could answer honestly this time.

"No, sir. Dreaming usually requires one to be asleep, and I've hardly been able to sleep in this heat," Harry said, making sure his voice was as far away from a snap as possible so as not to ruffle Snape's feathers.

"You're sure of that? There's no chance of not remembering if you'd had a dream?" Snape asked with a curious look in his eyes, though his expression stayed blank as ever.

Harry sighed and pushed his half-eaten breakfast away, taking hold of his own cup of tea. "I'm positive, sir. If I'm having dreams I can't remember, then they're not the important ones. The visions aren't really dreams, and I always remember them. The last one I had was about the Burrow burning down, I told you that last week."

"And yet that has yet to happen, Potter, so forgive me if I doubt the validity of stating that such things are not dreams, but indeed visions," the Potions Master snapped, setting his tea cup on the table with a clang.

"Well they don't come with an expected date of occurrence! I can't tell you _when_ this shite will happen; I can only tell you that it _will_ at some point!" Harry protested, slamming his own cup down and gaining a death glare from Snape.

"Do not speak to me that way, you infernal brat! I am still your superior, if not your Professor, and you _will_ respect me!"

Harry pushed away from the table and made to stalk out of the room, catching Draco's eye as he turned. The boy blushed furiously, which caught Harry's attention, but he ignored it in favour of leaving Snape to brood over his tea.

"Potter, get back here this instant!"

"Fuck off," Harry growled as he gained the hall leading towards his bedroom, where the duvet still hung from the door frame. He had expected Snape to rip it down first thing when he saw it, but the man just glared at him after waking him for breakfast.

"POTTER! I demand respect!"

"Fuck off, _sir_," Harry retorted as he stalked into his room, throwing himself onto his bed as he ignored the enraged ranting coming from the kitchen.

It was still hot, and the air was still thick with moisture, but he was fairly comfortable, lounging on his bed and staring up at the cobweb covered ceiling. Harry mind travelled back to the deep, annoyingly endearing blush that had spread across Draco's face the moment they made eye contact. He couldn't understand why Malfoy was being so quiet, or why he hadn't started the argument with Harry instead of Snape jumping at him.

His cock gave a twitch of interest as he smoothed a hand down his stomach, wanting to take his shirt off to get away from the sticky material. Suddenly, a very clear reason for Draco's blush broke into Harry's mind, and he blushed quite hotly himself. The grunt in the middle of the night when he was getting himself off...it was Draco. He had assumed he imagined it because, after investigation, Harry found no one outside his door, and he hadn't heard a door close – but of course, Draco didn't have a door either.

Harry groaned as the reality of it all came crashing down on him. Draco had probably heard him on his way back from the loo, and stopped outside his door last night. Harry wasn't dumb, in the light of day; his silencing spell covered the _duvet_, not the walls around him. Draco had heard him wanking, and the git had stood there and listened. The memory of the muffled grunt made Harry's cock not only twitch, but start to swell as he thought of what that indicated. Had Draco stood there, palming himself while he listened to Harry?

His cock hot and swollen again, Harry groaned, burying his face in his pillows as he turned over and rutted against his mattress, biting his lip to keep any keening sounds trapped within. It took very little time for him to reach completion, and the entire time his mind was on one thing; a smooth, pale hand gliding up and down an equally smooth and pale cock, flushed pink and glistening with precome. Harry gasped as he came, soiling his boxers, trousers and sheets with the volume of liquid his body dispersed.

Angrily snatching up his wand and casting a cleaning charm, Harry struggled to close his mind's eye, lest it keep delivering up images of Malfoy in various states of undress and in every position he could think of. If he hadn't just come less than a minute before, his cock would have been hard as steel in an instant.

"_Fuck_," Harry cursed as he realized what this meant. He had the hots for Draco, and unless he had really imagined everything, the blonde seemed to have an interest in him as well.

D~H

Training had been particularly painful and punishing that day, probably because of Harry's defiance to Snape that morning at breakfast. Snape had kept both Harry and Draco until nearly midnight, sending hexes and curses as they blocked and dodged the flares and spell lights, then sent them off with a promise of more the next day.

As he slipped off his clothes and set them aside, Harry was very much looking forward to the warm shower he been allowed for a glorious ten minutes. He waited until he was stripped and in the shower before turning the tap, not wanting to waste a single second of his time. He pulled the glass door closed behind him and savoured the warm water as it soothed his aching muscles.

He had only been in five minutes, soaping up his body and hair, when he heard it. He thought he'd imagined it the first time, but after the second and third times, he knew it wasn't all in his head. Someone was moaning, very quietly. Harry washed the soap from his hair as he heard it again, and realized that the bedroom on the other side of the loo and shower wall was Draco's.

Quickly rinsing the rest of the suds off of himself, Harry grabbed his towel and dried off, slipping only a pair of boxers on as he scrubbed the towel over his hair to dry it. His bedroom was the opposite direction from the loo than Draco's, but as Harry closed the door carefully so that it made no noise, he heard that throaty moan again, and stopped dead in his tracks, turning so that his feet took him to the edge of the hall, just shy of the wide-open doorway at the very end.

Sharp breaths and the unmistakable sound of flesh against flesh had Harry's cock filling once more, making the Gryffindor curse his eighteen-year-old sex drive. Another, louder moan filled the air as Harry peeked just around the corner of the doorframe, and got an eyeful of smooth, pale flesh, slick with sweat and flushed as a strong, yet elegant hand blurred over a long cock. He whipped back against the wall as Draco's back arched off the bed, feeling his face flame as his breath quickened. It was exactly how he had imagined Draco would look, and his cock throbbed with need.

Dropping his damp towel at his feet, Harry shoved a hand into his boxers and drew out his hard length, biting his lip to muffle a gasp as his hand began to move in earnest, trying to match the breathy groans of the blonde in the room beside him. He closed his eyes tight as the sound of a strangled gasp and a tense silence filled the air, coming all over his hand and boxers at the sound of Draco's finishing moan. He bent down and grabbed his towel, wiping his mess away as he moved down the hall carefully, slipping beneath the duvet and into his own room.

Harry cursed himself over and over again as he lay in bed, trying to get the image of a naked and debauched Draco out of his mind, but it was burned there, clear as day, every detail in stark contrast to anything else. He couldn't believe what he had just done, and felt disgusted with himself, as well as terrified of his warring emotions.

Harry had just gotten off on Draco getting himself off. And he _liked_ it.

H~D

The wand was in the other hand, so to speak, the next morning at breakfast. Draco looked content and nonchalant, even bordering on happy as he cut into his crepes, whereas Harry kept blushing into his pumpkin juice. Snape was watching them both with a slightly bewildered expression, but otherwise ignored the strange behaviour.

"You'll both be doing some physical training today, rather than duelling. I realize that you're both fairly well in shape due to your Quidditch positions, but while cooped up in this house, you mustn't let your muscle tone dwindle or your strength fail," Snape informed the two young men, who both groaned simultaneously.

"Go change into something you can be flexible in, and then meet me down in the training room. No wands."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin stood up and made their way to the separate rooms, changing quickly. Harry made sure he left before Draco did, so that they did not have to walk down to the training room together.

Once there, Snape made them do so many push-ups and sit-ups that Harry's abs were on fire, and his arms were stiff and aching. When he thought it was all soon to be over, Snape dropped the bombshell and informed them that they were going to start learning Muggle combat, in case of losing access to their magic.

"I'm not touching him!" Draco scathed after Snape had demonstrated how to put someone into a headlock, then instructed Draco to try it on Harry. The blonde looked slightly scared, but his sneer of disgust covered it up.

"We've already discussed this, Draco. I don't care about the qualms you may still have about blood status, you're to follow my orders!" Snape growled, giving him a shove towards Harry, who looked just as disgusted as Draco did.

"It has nothing to do with blood status, you great bloody bat! It's his sexual orientation! I don't want that _poof_ perving all over me."

Harry froze as his jaw dropped, eyes blazing at the blonde. He scoffed, glaring hatefully at the blonde. "As if I'd have any designs about perving on _you_, Malfoy. Speaking of perving, perhaps you should learn how to cast a silencing charm at night!"

Draco blushed, his scowl becoming even more pronounced. "Oh, you mean how you failed to do as you stood outside my door and _listened?_"

Harry had a smug look on his face as he folded his arms across his chest, neither denying or confirming Draco's accusation. "Like you did to me the night before, Malfoy? I _heard_ you!"

"Oh for the love of – This is some sort of lover's spat? Utterly ridiculous! I give up; kill each other if you want!" Snape grumbled, throwing up his arms in defeat as he stalked out of the training room, slamming the door behind him as the two younger men just glared at each other from across the room.

"Guess we're even then, aren't we?" Draco said, his eyebrow raised in challenge as Harry clenched his fists at his side.

"What the hell were you playing at anyways, Malfoy? At least I _tried_ to be inconspicuous. You might as well have done off in the middle of the corridor!" Harry spouted, wishing he could take the words back as soon as they left his mouth, and placed a smug smirk on the Slytherin's pale face.

"You were taking too long in the shower. Besides, I thought you'd actually take the full ten minutes, not come out and _watch_ me!"

"I did _not_ watch you!" Harry denied, feeling his face flame even more. Why were they even still talking about this? If the blonde would just forget this ever happened, he'd be happy to return the favour.

"Liar, I saw you! You had your towel in your hands, and you were wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers, which match your eyes quite stunningly, by the way," Draco drawled with pleasure as Harry's blush turned a shade darker.

Harry felt a slight heat in the pit of his stomach and willed away the chills he got at the thought of Draco actually _letting_ Harry watch. Harry fought off his blush as his own smug expression stole over his face. "Then why didn't you tell me to bugger off, and why the hell were you paying such close attention to my boxers?"

Harry backed up a few paces as the Slytherin moved forward, closing the six foot wide gap between them quickly. Draco was only about a foot and half away when he smirked and answered.

"Because I _wanted_ you to watch, Potter."

Harry could feel his breath hitching in his throat as his running pants became suddenly much too tight. He could see the knowing look in those silver eyes, and Harry didn't know whether he wanted to punch Draco or kiss him. The options were taken out of his hands, however, as the blonde lunged at him, slamming him against the wall behind him and pressing his hips against Harry's.

Harry could feel Draco's hot breath tickling the hairs on the base of his neck as the Slytherin leaned down and bit into the soft flesh of Harry's neck, soothing it a second later with his tongue. Harry moaned reluctantly, though he didn't fight Draco off. Instead he slipped his arms around the blonde and grasped his ass firmly, pulling him harder against himself.

Silver met emerald as Draco brought his head up away from Harry's neck, and before Harry knew what was happening, a pair of soft, strong lips were pressing against his own. He sucked in a breath, letting out another moan as he felt a tongue swipe against his bottom lip. He gave up trying to deny that this was what he wanted, and opened his mouth to the probing tongue, giving as much as he got as he kissed back.

Harry gasped into the kiss as Draco's hips began to move against his own, bringing his attention to the two erections trapped deliciously between their bodies and too many clothes. Allowing himself to be kissed breathless before pulling away, Harry reached down for the draw strings of Draco's exercise pants and tugged, untying it so that he could slip his hand in. He was met with a surprise when his hand found hard flesh instead of the expected hindrance of a pair of boxers.

His thoughts of boxers we swept away as Draco tugged the material down from his hips, giving Harry more room to stroke his extremely hard and well endowed cock. Harry groaned as the blonde reached for his own pants, pulling the draw string and pulling his pants down to reveal those same green boxers Draco had seen before. The blonde looked up at Harry and smirked, then tugged the boxers down as well, taking Harry in hand without further fanfare.

The sound of their tandem moans and groans were muffled by their lips, teeth and tongues as they pulled at each other's cocks, their pace quickening with every second. Harry gasped as he felt a hand cup his bollocks, then moaned loudly as that same hand travelled further back and a single finger pressed against his entrance.

Harry reached down and grabbed the hand away, amused with the disappointed look on Draco's face. Then he pulled the hand up to his mouth and sucked one, two fingers in, slicking them in a very provocative manner. He released the Slytherin's fingers with a pop and directed his hand back down, glad when Draco got the message and took over, his wet fingers finding Harry's entrance once more.

His hand still working over Harry's cock, Draco pressed one finger excruciatingly slowing into him, smirking as Harry moaned and squeezed Draco's cock tighter. He worked the finger all the way in, sliding it back out and in a few more times before letting the other finger press at Harry's hot, tight hole as well, pushing in a bit faster this time. Harry gasped and used his unoccupied hand to drag Draco's lips to his own, ravaging the other boy's mouth as he pushed himself into those finger and into Draco's palm.

Harry couldn't believe he was being fingered and wanked by Draco Malfoy of all people, or that he was wanking the blonde off just as eagerly. He felt his bollocks tug up as he pushed himself harder against Draco's fingers, the tips brushing over that sweet, almond shaped nub deep within him, and he cursed a blue streak as he came hotly all over Draco's knuckles and his own stomach.

In his orgasmic haze, Harry realized that Draco had not gotten off yet, and smirked at the blonde as he switched their positions, kissing the blonde eagerly as he stroked him. Suddenly, Harry's lips were gone from Draco as he fell to his knees, bringing Draco's cock eye – and mouth – level. He grinned up at the blonde, who was breathing entirely too heavily and tried very hard to keep himself under control as Harry ran his tongue from the tip of his cock, down the thick vein to the base, and back up again. As soft, velvety lips wrapped around his cock, Draco bucked forward, sending his cock further into the tunnel of heat and suction.

Swallowing so that he didn't gag, Harry took the Slytherin's full length, humming around the hot flesh as the tip hit the back of his throat and his nose was nestled in the wiry blonde hairs of Draco's crotch. He allowed a hand to be tangled into his messy hair, and obliged every thrust and pull as Draco effectively fucked his face. When it became clear that Draco was on the verge of coming, Harry pressed a finger firmly against the blonde's entrance, earning himself a surprised squeak as Draco shot his load into the back of his throat. He swallowed every drop the Slytherin offered. Licking the blonde clean and helping him to pull his pants back up, Harry stood up and arranged his own boxers and pants.

Harry was surprised when an arm snaked out and pulled him close, the smell of sweat and sex clinging to both of them. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Draco's and sliding his tongue in so that the blonde could taste himself on Harry's palate. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Harry pulled back for some much needed air.

"I guess I get off on you, getting off on me," said Draco, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry as he nuzzled the Gryffindor's neck.

"That makes two of us," Harry replied, feeling the laughter bubble up in his chest as Draco chuckled into his neck, leaving another livid bit mark on his sensitive flesh before he pulled away.

The next day in training, Snape didn't comment on their newfound comradery, nor the purple and angry looking love bites on Harry's neck as they trained, together, to finally get rid of Voldemort and live in peace, together.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to your reviews! It's wonderful what a simple song can inspire, yes? Ciao!


End file.
